The Chosen One
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Written with Goldenwolf88:Melissa Mulder has a past life that she is uncovering. She discovers that she was once a vampire slayer. Will Melissa become what she used to be, or will she choose a normal life instead? XfilesBuffy Crossover. Reviews Please!
1. Mel's past Life

Fic: The Chosen One

X-files & Buffy Crossover: The Chosen One

Authors: XFWRITER & GoldenWolf88

Summary: Strange things happen to Mel once she finds out who she used to be. She sees the

ghosts of her once friends from the past, finds herself out in the night searching for vampires. Will Mel choose to become who she used to be in the past, or will she become someone else much more important?

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the orginal characters of both tv shows. Renee Knight belongs to GOldenwolf88. Melissa Mulder belongs to XFWRITER. Both Renee and Melissa Mulder are made up characters. We do not make any profit on these stories.

Mel sat bored at her computer on a Thursday afternoon. Byers and the rest of the Lonegunmen were working on the newspaper. Mel would be down shortly to help them. Since Last spring, Mel had been helping her father and his friends run the Lonegunmen Newspaper. She did stories occasionally, but she wasn't an official Lonegunmen. Mel had her own conspiracies she had found on the Internet taped to a board on her bedroom wall. Mostly about Aliens. But what sparked her interest more was her past about a vampire slayer.

Mel looked up just as Renee Knight her best friend appeared. Mel was dressed in comfy jeans and a burgundy longsleeve shirt. Her long red hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Renee Knight was a tall, very pale, young woman with silver blue eyes and radiant golden blonde hair. Renee wore her usual uniform of black leather pants and a black blazer. Around her neck was a small silver cross. "How's it going today?" she asked, her voice a combination of honey and ice.

Melissa smiled "The same as usual. I'm trying to figure out a story to write in the Lonegunmen Paper and my past life sounds really intrigueing but I really don't know what to write about. Was I a good person back then? Who were my friends? My plast love Interest? It's all just one big piece of puzzle for me. And get this Renee, last night I went patrolling. I didn't know what I was looking for, but Langly found me with a stake in my hand and said I kept saying got to kill them vampires. Pretty freaky, huh? Langly thinks I was sleep walking".

Renee sat down on the edge of Melissa's bed. "You were a good person. You protected innocent people...sometimes even if they didn't deserve it. Langly is the one with the blonde hair, right?" When Melissa nodded Renee went into deep thought. If she had it right, Langly was a werewolf in his past life. He was also the first love of Renee's past life and he left her.

Renee frowned and shook her head, to clear the thought. "We were best friends, in the past. I was a witch, who became a goddess when I did a spell that made it possible for every girl to become a Slayer, so that the burden wouldn't be completely on you. That was our last huge battle together."

Melissa listened closely. She wrote down what all Renee said briefly. Then she looked at her "Willow, is that you?" Melissa couldn't believe her luck. So she had been patrolling for a reason!

Vampires did still exist! Melissa could hardly believe it. So she still had Buffy Summers still down in her somewhere. "How did I die, Willow?"

Renee's frown deepened. "Don''t call me that, please. Anyway,I don't really remember. That part's still fuzzy. The last thing that I remembered was the two of us fighting something... it was our biggest battle. We defeated whatever it was, but it took us down with it."

Melissa sighed. Looks like she'd have to do more investigating and fighting on her own if Willow didn't remember. Or did she even have to fight? Couldn't just live a normal life in this life since she couldn't in the past "OKay. But I really wish you would remember. I'm just having flash backs of who I once was." Melissa printed up more articles on who she once was "So what do you wanna do today?"

Renee shrugged. "I don't care."

Melissa grinned as she thought up some ideas. "We could go shopping, or even people watching. Or. we could go downstairs and bug the guys!" Melissa wondered what Byers and the others were doing. Melissa could tell that Byers was in love with her the way he kept staring at her each time she walked downstairs. Melissa got up and got ready to go down there. She knew Renee would want to meet Langly.

Renee fidgeted. "Do you think that they'll want to meet me?"

Melissa looked at her as she applied more strawberry lipgloss. "Of course, they would! I've told them so many good things about you. Come on" Melissa put the lipgloss into her jeans pocket.

Melissa liked wearing that instead of lipstick. The two went down the stairs past the livingroom and into the basement where the guys were. "Hey you guys", said Melissa. She was carrying what she looked up online.

"Hey," replied Byers, smiling when he saw Melissa. "Who's your friend?" he asked, motioning to Renee , who stayed half hidden in the shadows.

"Guys, this is Renee Knight. Renee, this is Byers, my dad Frohike, and Langly the one who is playing Dungeons and Dragons rp as we speak. Renee is on the same cheerleading squad as me and we go to the same school". Melissa dragged her friend out of the shadows.


	2. I want to be Normal!

"Guys, this is Renee Knight. Renee, this is Byers, my dad Frohike, and Langly the one who is playing Dungeons and Dragons rp as we speak. Renee is on the same cheerleading squad as me and we go to the same school". Melissa dragged her friend out of the shadows.

Renee frowned as Melissa drug her out. She gave a short a wave and gave Langly, who didn't look up, a lingering gaze, sensing something very familiar about him.

"It's great to finally meet you," said Frohike, getting up to shake Renee's hand. "Mel's told us so many good things."

Mel smiled glad that her father got a chance to meet Renee. She knew the two would get along. And she also knew that Renee and Byers could develop a friendship. She felt herself blushing a bit when she was around Byers. So she hesitated a bit before going over to him "Hi. What have you been up to?"

"Working on an article about conspiracies in the White House," replied Byers, smiling at Melissa. He always got in a good mood when she talked to him.

"Conspiracies in the white house", Melissa repeated to herself. "What kind of Conspracies?" She quickly moved closer to Byers and his desk. For some odd reason, Mel felt completely drawn to Byers. Not just by attraction.

"Just how much they know and aren't telling us. The kind of survelliance that they have on the American people." Byers prattled on for a while, very excited about all his new information.

Renee made small talk with Frohike and eventually got onto one of his computers. Just to have a little fun, she logged on to the online Dungeons and Dragons RPG as KnightDhampir. She quickly found Langly, thanks to his name, Lord ManHammer and began to give him a run for his money.

"Interesting. So what are you doing today, Byers?" Melissa asked hoping to let him know that she digged him and would like to go out. She brought out the papers and story she had been working on by herself. Melissa looked at him. She liked the way Byers made eye contact with her as they talked.

"Just working. Would you like to do something tonight?" asked Byers.

"I'm heading out," announced Renee. She stood up having just knocked Langly down a few levels on D&D.

"That would be great. Of course. I hadn't been out in a few weeks. We can go right after I'm done patrolling", commented Melissa then blushed beet red when she realized she had said that.

"See you later, Renee", said Mel.

Langly cursed just as he lost to another game of Dungeons and Dragons to a girl. He mumbled to himself and went upstairs to get a snack.

"Patrolling?" asked Byers.

Renee was stopped in the kitchen on her cell phone. "Look, you can't make me come back. I have work to do here. There's too much at stake. I don't belong there, with you." She paused listening for a moment. "That's final! It's over."

Melissa turned beet red with embarassment. "I'm so sorry that I said that. I don't know what's coming over me lately. But I have something that may explain it. See, Renee told me I had a past life as a vampire slayer". she handed Byers the articles she looked up online even a picture of who she used to be. She watched his facial expression.

Byers frowned. If Melissa was getting into Slaying, again, she could die...again. "You don't need to worry about your past life. Worry about the present."

"I guess your right, its just I thought this would be a good story for the paper", said Mel. "Plus, its always interesting to know about your past".

"I don't put much stock in past lives," replied Byers. "You never know if it really happened.

Renee glanced at Langly. "How much did you hear?!"

Melissa sighed. "I am a believer in past lives, but, that doesn't mean I'll necessary go back to being her.I just think it would be great for people to remember me from the past, and what good I did in protecting innocent people".

Byers stood up, suddenly upset. "People can't know because then they'll know about vampires! If the vampires are found out, they'll be slapped onto an operating table and dissected!" He practically ran out of the basement and up the stairs.

Melissa sighed wishing she hadn't even mentioned the stupid story now. It was just she wanted another story in the Lonegunmen paper. Forget about it now, she thought. Melissa threw the story in the trash can in the basement and went upstairs to her room. She guessed by now, her and Byers date that night was off. She hadn't meant to upset him and why did he have to act so weird? Melissa laid in bed for awhile crying. Now she might have ruined any chance she had with Byers by making him upset. After calming down, Melissa decided to go take a walk in the dark so she snuck out the window.

Langly looked at Renee "I heard most of it and up until the end. What's going on?"

Renee heard Melissa's window open. "Oh, my God! Mel snuck out. She doesn't know that they're after her!" she fled from the kitchen, leaving Langly to either stay or follow.

Mel walked alone in the dark not caring what may be lurking in the shadows. She didn't carry a wooden stake either. She felt terrible for making Byers upset at her. "I'm such a screw up" muttered

Mel as she absent mindedly walked through a Cemetery. She sat on top of one of the tomb stones. For some odd reason she chose this place to go to. Probably because it was quite and peaceful she thought. And at least there, no one could get upset at you. Someone was lurking in the shadows because Mel sensed sudden movement. She gasped as a familiar blonde walked in front of her.

Mel looked closely recognizing the vampire before her. "Spike?" As Mel read about vampires, she discovered they never aged. They remained young or they were sometimes reincarnated as someone else. Spike looked at the young woman before him. She looked alot like Buffy except she had red hair, not blonde. "Buffy? Man you look hot".

"At least someone remembers me", said Melissa with a grin. Langly stayed behind, not sure at what to do.

Renee caught up in an instant, her Dhampir instincts kicking in. Her skin became almost translucent and her hair turned black, streaked with blood red. A Dhampir was a person who had a human mother, and vampire father. There had only been two in the history of the world. Renee was one of them. "Spike! We're here to protect, not hit on!" exclaimed Renee, exasperated.

"Sorry, sis," Spike laughed.

Melissa wondered how Renee knew where she was and wondered why she followed. After what happened with Byers, she wanted to be left alone. "So, Buffy, are you a slayer still in this world or not?" asked Spike looking Mel up and down. She seemed alot different than in her past life. More vulnerable.

"The name is Melissa Mulder, and no I'm not a Slayer in this lifetime. I'm a normal High School girl who is trying to get a job being a reporter for the Lonegunmen. But, at this point I may have failed at getting that job". Mel crossed her arms and looked in the distance she didn't want her friends to see

how upset she was.

"You didn't, Mel. Byers is just worried that if the wrong people see that article they may come after you... like now. Spike, get Melissa out of here, I'll hold them off!" Melissa stared in Renee's direction and saw three dark figures coming closer and to her surprise, Renee ran right toward them.

Spike and Melissa ran all the way to her home and were there in the matter of seconds. Melissa panted almost out of breath. "I can't believe they are after me", she said as they got to the porch.

Spike looked at her "The slayers have all died out, that's what I wanted to tell you. You have to become a slayer again or they would come after you again".

Melissa gave him a look. "SPike, I like being normal! I don't want to slay vampires again!" Melissa said that rather loudly causing Byers to come outside.

"That's wrong, Spike," said Byers, his face hidden in the shadows. "If Melissa starts to Slay again then the vampires will come after her. Right now, in hiding, she's safe. You're still not good at getting your story straight are you? Even with Renee guiding you," he said with a smirk.

Spike ignored Byer's remark and looked at Melissa again as she went up the front steps. "If I were you, Buffy, I'd get back into slaying again. If they come back for you again what are you going to do? you can't be helpless the rest of your life. You have to be prepared for what is to come". Spike then vanished, leaving Mel to stand there to think. Mel blinked he couldn't be right, could he? Surely, all the slayers could not have died out. She found Byers standing before her and it surprised her. "Byers". she said standing there with her arms crossed expecting a lecture.

"Don't start Slaying again. You shouldn't have to be the Chosen One. Not in this life time, it's not fair. You're safe if you don't. I - I don't want to loose you...again." Byers hugged Melissa tight to him.

Melissa hugged him tight too glad she hadn't lost him. "What if I have to? what if Spike is right and all the slayers have died out? If Renee tells me I have to or even Dad, Byers, what am I going to do? I'm scared, I just want to be normal!" Melissa hugged him closer.

"All the Slayers have died out. You, though, don't have to fight. That's why you have Renee, Spike, Langly and me." Byers eyes darted to the side, remembering that tonight was a full moon, speaking of Langly.

After defeating the other vampires, Renee called Spike on her cell. "Spike, she's not ready. You can't force her to make a decision." She didn't see another vampire behind her.


	3. Reunited with Angel

Melissa sighed as she held Byers closer breathing in his cologne. "Will you still love me even if I do decide to become a slayer again? Just because if I turn into one, doesn't mean that I'm going to die. Not if I'm real careful". she looked into Byers eyes wondering if she could trust him to support her and protect her.

A vampire from behind grabbed Renee and tried to bite her. Langly a werewolf intervened and soon there was a great struggle.

Byers sighed. "I'll be here for you no matter what."

Renee eventually flipped the vampire over her head, causing Langly to miss his leg and bit her! She winced, but didn't waste any time in staking the vampire. "You bit me!" exclaimed Renee, glaring at the blonde wolf in front of her. "I can't believe you bit me!" Unknown to her, Spike was still on the phone, laughing at the entire ordeal and saying that Renee was going to be "furry" now.

Langly looked at Renee guiltly. So much for trying to help someone and the person laughing at Renee on the phone didn't help either "Sorry", said Langly disguising his voice and sounded angry. "I was just trying to help. I meant to bite him". From now on, thought Langly disgustedly, he'd keep to himself. Before Renee could say anything else, Langly scampered into the night.

Melissa looked at Byers "You promise? Byers, I'm so sorry I ruined our date earlier. " she hugged him tighter glad that she had a friend in him."I've probably ruined things between us now".

"Hey! You get back here!" yelled Renee."LANGLY! IT'S NOT LIKE I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Renee finally noticed Spike was still on the phone. "Hey, not funny! Next full moon , I'm coming after you. Furr-age all around!" She slammed the phone shut and went after Langly, only to fall to the ground and begin her first transformation.

"Never," replied Byers. "I told you in the last life that I'd love you until the end of time. I meant that, Melissa."

Melissa's mind flashed to when she was Buffy that brief moment, and Angel was holding her telling her he'd love her til the end of time. Angel was back as Byers! That explained alot why Byers acted

weird earlier, and how he knew what to say to comfort her right then. It was the same words Angel used to tell her. Melissa looked into Byers eyes "Angel is that you?" she whipered trying not to be too loud.

Langly continued scampering off but he didn't go home right away. He went by his favorite pond to get a drink and go for a swim. Splashing into the cool water, Langly instantly relaxed. He always loved a good swim.

Spike laughed hanging up the phone. For his sister, Renee was hilarious. He laid on his bed in his lair, still laughing.

"You know me, always lurking nearby," smiled Byers.

Renee half screamed, half cried out in pain. Who knew turning into a wolf hurt this much? She growled as her bones began to expand and contract. After a few minutes, she was a full grown black wolf; surprisingly, her eyes looked the same. Renee panicked as her mind was taken over by the beast. How was she going to learn to control this?

Melissa smiled at him back "Who ever thought we'd get together again in the next life," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, are you still a vampire, or just normal?" she looked into his eyes more. She was inches from his lips and she could see his getting closer wanting to kiss her.

Langly after a swim in the cool pond and drinking some, made his way towards back home. Before he got there, a vampire attacked him.

"I'm still a vampire, with a soul, just in a different body." Byers leaned in closer and finally kissed her.

Renee grabbed the vampire from behind with her powerful jaws just before it attacked Langly. She growled and eventually pawed it through the heart, which to both her and Langly's surprise, had the same effect as staking it. That taken care of, she playfully pounced on Langly and growled. After a only a short time, she had gotten the hang of controlling the beast inside her.

Melissa kissed Byers back not wanting the moment to end. Her and Angel were finally reunited! Melissa felt so happy and so in love again. Sparks flew between them like before, and Melissa felt safe in his arms. In between kisses she asked "Carry me upstairs?"

Langly growled back playfully too and wrestled with Renee's new form. As a werewolf, Renee was beautiful to. After wrestling a few moments, Langly licked her romantically.

"Of course." Byers carried Melissa up to her room and told her that he would stay until she fell asleep.

Renee growled at Langly. If he really was Oz, was he just going to leave her like before? She wrestled with him for a little while longer and then finally got off of him, sitting to the side and wagging her tail.

Langly looked over at her and growled to as well. "What are you growling For? I apoligized for earlier." Langly said in a huff.

Melissa looked up at Byers as he carried her into her bedroom. "I'm so glad we're together again.

Aren't you?" she was still in his arms which she felt safe in she kept looking into his eyes.

"You bit me!" exclaimed Renee. "And you didn't stay to help me transform!"

Langly smirked even though his expression was hidden. "I apoligized for that. That bite wasn't meant for you. It was meant for the other vampire. You were just in the way! And what help would I have been to help you transform? I had no idea you were a werewolf!" Langly licked his paws.

"You bit me! What did you think was going to happen? You could have stayed and comforted me." Renee bit Langly's paw playfully.

"You think I should stick around when your mad? your crazy. I don't want you to be mad at me." Langly licked her lovingly. He showed no signs of leaving. He liked her.

Renee sniffed when he licked her. 'Will you stay around until I turn back?' She asked. She and Langly had to talk telephathically because their mouthes weren't equipped for human speech.

"Okay. if that is what you want, I'll stay. Langly said. After all, he did feel guilty about leaving her in a past life because he had cheated on her.

Meanwhile, later that night Melissa had woken up hungry for some odd reason for a late night snack. Usually there was always something in the fridge her father baked. Either an apple pie, or chocolate brownies that she loved and craved for late at night. Byers arm was wrapped around her tightly. Melissa smiled she didn't want to move, but her stomach kept growling. Lifting his arm gently without disturbing him, Mel went downstairs not knowing her father was also up, thinking and concerned about her. Melissa stepped into the kitchen and surprised at seeing her dad said "Hey Dad".

"Hey, Mel," said Frohike. "You're up late."

Meanwhile, in a lair, far away... "The Dhampir is going to cause problems. If she and the Slayer team up, we'll have no chance!" yelled a vampire with red hair and blue eyes. He was tall and muscular, very intimidating.

Another man, another vampire, sat in the corner. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and his eyes were an unhuman bright green. "Maybe... just maybe we can turn the Dhampir to our side. Then, the Slayer will be without a mentor. She won't have the chance to become the Slayer. If the Dhampir is on our side, we could win."

The red head smiled, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

Mel yawned and stretched, then joined her father at the kitchen table. "I couldn't sleep. I had a lot on my mind". said Mel as she stared out the window thinking. Then she dug into the brownies left in the refridgerator. And had them with some milk.

"It's your choice, you know that, right?" said Frohike, surprising Melissa. He was holding her story on her past life.

Renee winced as a few bats flew overhead. "Is your hearing this sensitive too?" She put her head under her paws and rolled over

Melissa stared at the paper, wondering how he had gotten ahold of it. She was certain she had throwed it away in the trash. "I don't want to become her again unless I have to, Dad. I like being normal and not having to worry about patrolling the streets every night and staking vampires". she turned to look at him in the eyes. She saw Giles in them and in his voice.

Langly heard the bats screeching. They were killing his ears to as he covered them with his paws. "Yeah. They are a bit too loud. One thing about being a wolf, your ears become sensitive". he told Renee.

"It is your choice," said Frohike. "Don't try to let Byers or Spike sway you one way or the other. If you choose not to become the Slayer, Renee, Spike, Byers, Langly and I will all be here to protect you."

Renee, as soon as the bats were gone, bit Langly in the tail and then started to run back to the Gunmen's house.

Melissa sighed. She listened to her fathers advice. "Thanks for understanding Dad," she said then paused as she kept thinking. "Since both Spike and Byers have said that all of the slayers have died out. I have to become her again. Renee can't protect the town on her own. I have to help. But thing is, I'll need to be trained all over again". Mel kept her voice down so Byers wouldn't over hear.

Langly yelped as Renee bit him and charged after her "Come back here Woman! You can't get away with biting me! He chased her back home to.


	4. The Slayer is back

"Renee and I can train you, if that's what you want. It is safer for you to stay normal, but the decision is yours alone to make. Take your time." Frohike's eyes got wide as Renee rammed down the kitchen door and scampered upstairs. "Did a wolf really just charge into our kitchen?"

Melissa saw the wolf too just as her Dad did . "Yeah, a wolf really did charge into our kitchen. And I bet I know who it is. " just as she said that, a second wolf charged in and scampered upstairs after Renee. This time it was a blonde one. "I better go see what is going on. Thanks for the advice Dad. I'll take my time trying to think about it." she kissed him goodnight on the forehead.

Langly charged after Renee upstairs following her into her bedroom.The two wolves growled and wrestled some more causing Commotion. Melissa ran upstairs and found the two wolves in the bed room and crossed her arms "Okay. Speak up, how did you two get in here, and where did you come from. Let's go outside", Melissa opened the door.

Renee snorted. 'It's me, Mel.' Melissa was surprised to hear the Renee's voice inside her head. 'Langly over there bit me.'

Mel's eyes grew wide as she heard both Langly and Renee's voices inside her head. They were both Werewolf's? when did that happen? Melissa felt faint. "Renee? Langly?" she whispered a bit scared. What if this was somehow a trick?

Oh great Langly thought. Melissa looks like she's going to faint. Where was Angel when you needed him? Langly spoke "She bit me back!" Melissa's eyes grew wider and she fainted.

"Good job" said Renee to Langly. She howled and licked Melissa's face to wake her up.

Melissa woke up a few minutes later to a wolf licking her face. It was Renee telling her to get up.

Melissa could only stare. Even as a wolf, Renee looked pretty. Melissa stood up slowly.

Langly hoped his little sis would be okay. He stuck out his tongue to Renee.

Without at second thought, Renee leapt over and pounced onto Langly. Soon the two were tumbling over the floor again. In wolf form, Renee seemed much more carefree.

Langly playfully wrestled her back. He liked Renee in her wolf form. She was more playful. Melissa got up to leave the two wolves alone, and went back to her bedroom to sleep with

Byers again. As she laid there, Byers wrapped his arms around her again, Melissa thought to herself. She wouldn't fight unless she was told she had to. Until then, she would enjoy being normal. She laid her head against Byers chest. Melissa would tell them all what she decided to tomorrow.

The next morning, Renee Knight was sore. Every muscle, every tiny bone in her body hurt. How did Langly do this every month? She stretched and then changed into a dark tank top and a pair of black jeans, going downstairs.

Melissa yawned and opened her eyes. Bright, harsh sunlight entered her bedroom window, disturbing her peaceful sleep. Death was like this except without the harsh sunlight. You got to sleep as much as you want, without ever having to wake up.Melissa stretched and woke up realizing it was almost breakfast time. She shook Byers awake. "John, it's time to get up".

Langly was downstairs making breakfast. Each morning, Either him, Melissa, Frohike, or Byers took turns making breakfast. All three were great at cooking. Melissa took after her mother when it came to cooking and learned some from Frohike along the way. He looked at Renee as she entered. "Morning". he said.

Renee nodded to him. She looked exhausted. "How do you do this every month? Does it ever get better?" She asked. It was really weird to see Renee this vurnerable.

"Yeah it gets better as you get used to it". he yawned he really wished he wasn't up all night. Langly got out the dishes and silverware.

"I still can't believe you bit me," moaned Riley. She threw a dishtowel at Langly.

Langly grinned at Renee and got out the sausage, egg, and cheese casserole that he fixed out of the oven from the night before. The only thing he necessary had to make this morning were biscuits."I hope you like breakfast casseroles, if not, there's some fruit in the fridge". said Langly try- ing to make Renee feel at home.

Byers rolled over, looking at Melissa. "I don't really sleep. Vampire, remember?"

"Thanks," replied Renee.

Melissa grinned sheepishly at Byers "Oh yeah.What did you do, watch me all night?" she asked. She felt tickled that Byers/Angel felt the need to protect her all night.

Langly made him and Renee some breakfast complete with Orange juice. He let out the rest for others to help themselves. "Did ya sleep well?" he asked Renee trying to make small talk.

"Yes," said Byers honestly. He pulled Melissa close to him and kissed her.

"No," sighed Renee. "I kept having weird dreams... something big is going down."

Melissa kissed Byers back a long deep kiss. Then she pulled away for air and said "That's sweet. Its feels great to be protected for a change."

Langly raised an eyebrow "Something going down, like what?" he began to eat his breakfast.

Byers smiled. "Come on, let's go eat."

Renee shrugged. "The vampires are starting to organize. They're gathering an army. Without a Slayer, it'll be really hard to defeat them. Not impossible, but close enough." Renee sat in deep thought. She thought about home, England. She was supposed to be leading the vampire army. Half vampire, half human, it was her destiny. Renee however, had always been very opposed to the idea that she had to do something just because someone else said so.

Her vampire father, Nefar, had decided long ago, that if he could be the only vampire to have children, that his child would be able to rule the world. He tried to raise Renee to be like him, but Renee was too headstrong. She ran away from Nefar and lived with her brother, Spike, ever since she was 10 years old.

"So, Mel is going to have fight em?" asked Langly. He didn't like this idea any more than Byers/Angel did. Mel was too vulnerable right now and it would take alot of training and good mentors for Mel to learn to be tough and to fight them. Who would train her?"

Mel came downstairs with Byers smiling. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. Both her and Byers/Angel kissed then got their plates full of food. Mel of course ate small portions. She walked over to the table "Morning everyone. Renee you okay? you look troubled". Mel got out the orange juice and began to pour her and Byers some. That day Melissa wore a light blue/navy blue v-shaped shirt and black pants. The shirt showed off her shoulders and her stomach which she sported a navel ring. Her long red hair was pulled back into a french twist with some sides hanging down.

Renee smiled. "I'm fine, thanks. I need to go back to my house and get some clothes... I'll see you guys later."

Melissa smiled back nodding and waved goodbye. She tried some of Langly's breakfast complete with syrup. "Yum this is delicious Langly what is it?"

Langly smiled glad Melissa liked his cooking "It's called breakfast casserole".

Byers smiled and enjoyed the smell... he kind of missed food.

Melissa ate the food looking forward into going to school and spending some time with Byers this afternoon. She enjoyed being a cheerleader "Well, its time for me to go to school" she said hoping one of them would volunteer to help drive her.

Byers smiled. "I would drive you, but you know, the sun and I dont' really get along."

"I'll take you," said Frohike.

Melissa smiled "Okay". both her and daddy went out to the car and drove to school together. "Dad, I've decided not to fight unless I have to".

"Okay," said Frohike, trying to hide the dissapoinment in his voice. Was she really going to sacrifice millions of lives... just to be "normal"?

Melissa couldn't believe it. Her father was dissapointed in her! She felt like her family was tugging her back and forth and even Spike!. Melissa thought her Dad said it was her choice in what she wanted to do. "Bye, Dad". said Melissa as she got out of the car avoiding his eyes. As she approached the school, Melissa felt more confused than ever about what do with who she used to be and her future.

Renee didn't make it to school that day... to Melissa's surprise, one of her teachers told Melissa that Renee had withdrawn.

As Melissa sat in class half-listening and taking notes during History, she wondered why come Renee never showed up. Instead of going straight home, Melissa thought she would go by Renee's house and even try her on her phone. Putting her pink cell phone on vibrate, Melissa sighed deciding to listen to Mr. Wallen talk about the Historical events.

Renee felt exhausted. She had just spend the last three hours on the phone and online and in the local cemetary, trying to figure out what the vampires next move would be. Her father, Nefar, was the leader...for the moment. So far, all she knew was that they were going to try to turn her evil. Renee sighed and put her face in her hands. She didn't know if she could defeat them without Melissa.

Melissa after History class tried calling Renee a good distance away from other students. The phone kept ringing. "Come on, Renee pick up! I've got few minutes before another class." Not getting answer, Melissa decided to do something she never done before except in the past life;

skip school. Melissa left the school grounds and walked in her cheerleading uniform looking for Renee. Remembering a past conversation, Melissa knew that Renee went to the Cemetary when she wanted to think or be alone. Melissa ran towards the Cemetary when she got there, she found

Renee. "Why come you didn't show at school today?" Melissa wanted to know. Her french twist came undone some.

"I had to withdraw," said Renee quietly. "There's a war coming and I know all I need to know." She hugged her knees to her chest. "Wait, why aren't you in school?"

Melissa looked at her friend "I skipped it wondering where you were. What do you mean a war is coming? A war of what?"

Melissa came closer to her friend and sat on top of her books.

Renee sighed. "A lot of the vampires are tired of being night stalkers. They've decided that they have been in the shadows for far too long. They're superior to humans, at least in their mind. They've decided that it's time to create a new world order."

Melissa took this news all in stride. She was afraid that something like this might happen because of the dreams she had

been having. Now Melissa suddenly knew she had no choice but to fight. Renee couldn't defeat the world on her own. They

had to keep the world safe. They couldn't let the vampires take over. "Renee, I want to help you fight these vampires. You

can't do it alone. It's suicide".

"I don't want to rob you of your life, Melissa. I can handle it. If you're not ready to give up normalcy, don't feel like you have to."

Melissa listened to her taking every word in carefully."I think we both know that I'm not meant to have a normal life.

Not in this lifetime anyway either. I'm always going to be The Chosen One. Like Spike and Giles have always said.When I told

Dad this morning I didn't want to fight, he was dissapointed. I feel like I let him down Renee. Spike, and Dad wants me to

fight, to become strong and not helpless. Byers, you, and Langly don't want me to fight. I feel like I'm being pulled in

so many different directions! I want to be normal yes, but it doesn't matter what I want. The point is, you can't handle

this on your own. Your going to need an army to defeat the vampires. You need me, Dad, and the others. We could even get

Mon and John to help us. Mon knows Karate and other fight moves. I could either become The Slayer or I could run and hide

forever. I choose to become the Slayer because being strong is more better than being helpless and a coward". the voice

coming out of Melissa's wasn't her real voice. It was the Slayer talking letting Willow know she was still there, she

just needed Training all over again. Melissa's look on her face wasn't friendly, in fact it was serious and concerned for

her friend, and other innocent people. Buffy had returned.

Renee looked at Melissa. "Ok, if that's what you want. We have training to do."

Melissa nodded "It is what I want. Oh and This isn't going to be easy to tell John. He doesn't want me to fight again

because he's afraid of losing me. And what will I tell him in order to make him understand, I have to do this or lots of

Innocent people will die. Do we tell him and the others together?"

"He'll understand. He's just worried. You know how he is when he broods. We can tell them together."

That night, Mel invited Renee to sleep over so they could talk, tell the guys and begin the training. They ate supper having

take out pizza for the evening. "Dad, there's something we need to tell you guys", Mel started exchanging a look with Renee.

"Melissa has decided to become the Slayer again," said Renee quietly.

Frohike nodded. "We can start training whenever you're ready."

Melissa nodded. "I can be ready when I get back from my date with Byers tonight." Melissa and Byers had made plans to go

out, and Melissa looked over at him wondering what he could be thinking now that she decided to be a slayer again.

Later that night, Renee stayed over at the house, Frohike having given her an open invitation and the offer of a room. Today she wore leather black pants and an off the shoulder black top with long billowy sleeves. She sat down on the living room couch, reading a book.

Later that night, Melissa watched a movie with Byers as they sat in a dark movie theater. She held his hand as they ate

popcorn with their other free hands. "Byers, I hope your not mad at me for what I decided to do earlier. Its just I don't

have a choice, I have to help Renee, and if I don't lots of people may die."

"It's all right," replied Byers, only pretending to eat.

After reading for a little while, Renee started got up and walked out the door. She went to the cemetary.

Melissa smiled at him knowing he wasn't really eating and instead was holding her hand. "We could just make out. The

movie is boring anyway", said Melissa grinning. Around Byers for some reason, she could be more daring.

Langly, in the meantime, was upstairs listening to some Rock music. While he worked on the papers, he loved listening to

Aerosmith.

Byers laughed. "Let's go somewhere more private."

After coming back from the cemetary, Renee decided to play a little trick on Langly. She quietly came into the basement and snuck up behind him, just waiting until he turned around

Langly sung along to Aerosmith's "I don't want to miss a thing", except the way he sang it, it sounded like he sang "I don't

wanna miss a thang". Langly sounded like he was coming down with a cold. When he turned around, he saw Renee and jumped.

"What are ya doing here, spying on me?"

Melissa grinned and followed Byers out of the movie. It was true, if they made out in the theater, they might get

kicked out.

Byers took Melissa to his apartment, it was spotless since he rarely used it.

"I got bored," replied Renee. She had a gleam in her eye. "And I'm stressed out and I'm tired of pacing around the cemetary.

Melissa smiled at him sheepishly. Her father would freak out if he knew where Byers often took her. Melissa didn't care as

long as she got to be with him.

"I'm just listening to some music and working on the paper", Langly hoped she hadn't heard his horrible singing. "How

long you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear, 'I don't wanna miss a thaaaang'," laughed Renee. "You're not too bad.

Langly turned beet red. But he was glad she enjoyed his singing. The song reminded him of his feelings for Renee.

"I'm glad you enjoyed. It's about how I feel for you".

"What?" asked Renee, completely taken aback.

Langly repeated what he had said and hoped he didn't scare Renee away.

Renee nodded. "Do you want to do something?"

"We could go get a burger and go to that drive in movie" he said.

"Let's skip the food," said Renee. Ever since Langly bit her, her appetite had been way off.

"Okay. Let's go we can take my car", said Langly getting his keys and a coat.

Renee shrugged and followed Langly. After checking the time, she figured that Melissa would be too tired to begin training once she got back.

Melissa got back with Byers "I had a great time", she said, sitting in the passenger seat of his car.

Langly drove to the theater, figuring they could catch the 9 pm showing.

"Me too. I'm really glad we did this, Melissa."

Renee got into Langly's car, a little hesitant.

Melissa leaned into his broad shoulder. "Byers, I'm glad we're together. You make me feel real content".

she didn't know that Byers wanted her to call him John. Mel had always called him Byers.

Langly looked at her "Something wrong?" he opened the car door for her.

Byers smiled. "Come on, let's go get you up to your room. You'll have a busy day tomorrow with training."

"Ah, no. I'm fine," replied Renee. She got in the car, vaguely wondering why she was pursuing Langly if things were only going to end up like they had in the past life.

"Oh yeah, I do", said Melissa sighing. Before she went in her room, Melissa kissed Byers goodnight. Then when no one

was looking, Melissa got out the hair color bottle she was going to use to dye her red hair blonde with. If she was going

to become the Slayer again, why not change the hair, too? Melissa dyed it, then an hour later, was pleased with the results.

Buffy was back, now all that was left was training tomorrow.

Langly drove to the movies finding a spot in the back. He got popcorn for them to.

Renee all a sudden started laughing. "You know, this is the first movie I've ever seen in this life. I've been so busy protecting Melissa these past few years that I haven't had time for anything normal."

"Normal is nice", Langly agreed glad to be back into the dating world again. He slipped his arm around Renee's shoulders.

The next day, Melissa prepared for her training. She changed into black leggings, a black lace tank top, and brushed her

now Honey Blonde hair. The training was to begin out in the backyard, Renee and Dad were going to help her.

Melissa stepped out onto the porch for them to see her Buffy look.

Frohike and Renee sat outside on what looked like gymnastic mats, talking. Renee wore light jeans and a black spaghetti strap tank top. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a messy braid. Frohike wore, as always, his glasses, jeans, a tshirt and a leather vest. "Ready?" asked Frohike, standing up and looking at Melissa.

Melissa nodded "Yeah. Let's get this show on the road". She stood in the middle of them on the mat "What's first?" Mel

wondered what they thought about her new hair color.

Frohike, a bit slow, he was only a guy, finally noticed Melissa's hair. "I prefer the red, but whatever you like," he said, motioning to it.

Renee rolled her eyes. "It's her hair."

"Just saying," said Frohike splaying his his hands in front of him in a shrug."Anyway, I thought we'd let you practice with a punching bag first, and then later you can spar with me and Renee."

"Okay.Punching bag, shouldn't be too hard". Mel said staring at it. Melissa began hitting it and punching it some.

"If you hit like a ten year old, it won't help," said Frohike. He knew that Melissa had never hit anyone in her life before. She was more of a pacifist in this life. "You have to want it. You have to be angry at it. Like Renee was earlier," he motioned to another punching bag, laying on the ground that had been knocked off it's post and it hit so hard that it burst open.

Renee grinned sheepishly. "Bad morning?"

'Yeah, right," snorted Frohike.

Melissa suddenly got mad at her father. She hated being called a ten year old girl when she was so not! "I am not TEN!" she

said through gritted teeth. She kicked the punching bag hard, sending it in the air some then it swung back. Mel suprised

the two of them including herself.

"That's what he was aiming for," said Renee, smiling. "You have to dig deep into yourself to find your strength. If you have any suppressed anger, use it. It'll make you stronger."

Melissa used some of her anger some more and kicked the bag harder sending it higher in the air. Langly came outside

to see what was going on. His eyes lit up seeing Mel angry and kicking and hitting the punching bag hard. He came a bit

closer "What's going-" before he could finish his sentence, the punching bag hit him with surprise strength, it sent

Langly to the ground

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Langly!" said Mel not meaning to hit him in the process. "I know you're angry, but don't dish

it out on me, man!" Langly put his hands up in surrender.

Renee rolled her eyes and held out her hand to help Langly up.

As Renee helped him stand to his feet, Langly regained his balance. After hitting the punching bag some more, Melissa

decided she was ready for something else. "Okay, what do we do next?"

Frohike smiled. "You can either spar with me or practice with some vampires later tonight, with us there. Renee has a newfound strength that she can't quite control, so sparring with her is out for now."

Renee scowled. "Blame him!" she jerked a finger at Langly. "He turned me into a half bred hybrid freak of nature!"

"Spar? What does that mean?" Apparently, Melissa was a bit naive when it came to Slayer language in this lifetime.

Langly frowned at Renee. "I did not! You were one long before you met me, so there!" he stuck out his tongue.


	5. Nighttime Patrolling

"I was not a werewolf before I met you!" yelled Renee. She swatted at Langly and soon they got into a wrestling match.

"That is sparring," said Frohike, pointing at Renee and Langly. "Fighting with another person to work on your technique.

Melissa smirked at Renee and Langly liking the way they fought with one another. She tried to think of a way to pick

a fight with her dad . Turning serious, Melissa thought she would insult his latest article on Whitehouse conspiraces.

"You know Dad, I read your article the other night, it was pretty lame, you should you know, redo it".

"It's not my fault you decided to turn to the dark side!" Langly grunted and fought with Renee.

Frohike snorted. "Come on, you don't always need to start a fight with smack talk. Plus, we won't be fighting to hurt each other, just to learn."

Renee shoved Langly to the ground and then sat on his stomach. "I win!"

"Okay", said Melissa thinking hard about how she was going to fight her dad. Remembering that time he grounded her

for two weeks for sneaking off with Langly's car, Melissa glared at her dad then she tackled him to the ground punching him

hard. "That's for grounding me for two weeks!" she fought with her dad.

"I get beatened by a girl again", Langly whined. He and Renee both watched as Mel tackled Frohike to the ground.

Frohike laughed. "Ok, but I can still ground you."

"Always," replied Renee.

"Aren't you going to wrestle with me?! I just tackled you to the ground!" she said trying so hard not to laugh. This

fighting with her dad seemed silly.

"Do you always enjoy roughing me up?" asked Langly trying to get up.

Frohike laughed and easily reversed their position, tackling Melissa to the ground.

Renee shrugged. "A little."

Melissa grunted at her father's weight. "You don't have to squash me, dad. " Melissa kicked him hard, but not enough to hurt

him bad and wrestled with him some more.

Langly "Look at that! Mel is totally kicking Frohike's butt!"

"He is just a Watcher," shrugged Renee as they watched Melissa and Frohike.

Melissa grunted some more as she fought her dad. Melissa succeeded in winning the fight pinning her father once again

to the ground. She stood on top of him. "I win. Never mess with the slayer", she said with a smile.

"Good job!" exclaimed Renee. She still had Langly pinned to the ground. "Guess the girls always win around here," she winked at Melissa.

Melissa smiled at Renee "Yeah. I guess so, what's next tonight, vampire patrolling?" she asked.

"Yeah, as soon as it gets dark."

Melissa nodded "I'm going inside to get something to drink". Melissa went to the kitchen and poured herself some juice.

then she felt two arms circle her waist "JOhn", she sighed smiling and leaned against his chest.

"How did the training go?"

"Basically, well. I beated dad in sparring", Melissa said grinning. She liked the idea she kicked her father's butt.

"Good job," smiled Byers. "Langly and I were going to play poker until it was time to patrol. Do you and Renee want to join us?"

"Okay sure that would be great. I'll go and get Renee", Melissa went back outside. "Renee wanna join us for poker?"

Renee hesitated. There was a war coming up, did she really have time to socialize? She was about to say no when Frohike pushed her inside and told her that she was not allowed to stress out about battle tactics until tomorrow. "We need to find him a neurotic Watcher support group," Renee muttered to Melissa as they walked inside together.

"Yeah really, he needs one", said Melissa as they watched Langly get the cards ready. Melissa got everyone sodas and some

crackers and put them in a bowl. Melissa thought that she should call Monica and Doggett later and see if they wanted to

join them in helping saving the world from vampires taking over.

During the first round, Renee clearly wasn't paying attention. Her mind was elsewhere. Langly won and immediately began smirking. "Don't get used to it," said Byers.

After the next round, Melissa won and went upstairs to go call Monica. Melissa hoped she was home. The phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Reyes. She was drowning in paperwork, seeing as business was slow down in the basement.

Mel was glad she answered. "Hi, Mon, it's me, Mel. I was ah, wondering if you can do me and Renee a favor. Vampires

are terrorizing the city, and they are threatening to take over and turn everyone into them. Can you help me and Renee

fight them?"

Monica was silent for a good two minutes. "Very funny, Mel."

Mel sighed. "I'm not joking Mon. Never mind I even asked". Mel hung up on her friend disgusted that Monica didn't

believe her. Of all people to believe in the Supernatural!

Monica hung up, a little perturbed. What was going on with Melissa?

Renee, meanwhile, sat in the Gunmen's living room, working out battle tactics. She had ancient books and papers spread all around her. In her lap sat a small cauldron filled with a few herbs and it appeared to be giving off blue smoke.

Melissa sighed again having no such luck in getting Monica to help her and Renee out. She guessed her next best bet was

to get Renee and Frohike to call everyone together and they could hear it from them. Melissa groaned and laid on her

bed. Not knowing Monica was on her way over.

About half an hour later, Monica was downstairs, talking to Frohike. The two were yelling about wether or not everyone in the Gunmen household was crazy. Renee stormed into the kitchen angrily. "Will you two keep it down? I'm trying to work out how we're going to save the world...again."

Monica looked at Frohike who shrugged and said, "Well, she has a point."

"There is no proof to support any of this!"

Renee folded her arms and figured that this would be the perfect time to try out her new trick. She took a deep breath and a few seconds later, a wolf stood in her place. She'd been wondering why she couldn't change at will, and last night she perfected the skill. After howling at Reyes, she changed. "That proof enough for you?"

Melissa had laid in bed for awhile resting up for the night patrolling. Once she got up, she went to her black box at the

foot of her bed and opened it. Inside laid vampire slaying weapons. Wooden Stakes, Super Vampire guns, made with special

bullets to kill them, a Garlic Spray gun, She was going to show Mon that she hadn't gone crazy that she was the Slayer

again. Melissa grabbed the wooden stake, and the special gun and closed the box. She went down the stairs slowly.Hearing them

talking.

"She fainted, Renee!" exclaimed Frohike.

"Well, someone had to knock some sense into her! Why would Melissa make something like that up? Monica knows her better than that!" Renee and Frohike carried Agent Reyes to the couch.

"You didn't have to scare her like that."

"You're just jealous because I can do cool stuff and you're just a Watcher," teased Renee. Frohike sighed and rolled his eyes.

Melissa decided to take everything in the box and head downstairs with it. She figured they would need everything in

the box to go Vampire hunting.

Melissa carried the box downstairs and opened it in front of them. That night she wore black dress pants, and a white

ruffled bouse and her blonde hair was in a ponytail. She noticed Monica on the couch. "What happened to Mon?" she asked.

Melissa hoped she was wearing the right outfit.

"She fainted when I showed her my new trick," shrugged Renee. Renee wore ripped jeans and a black tank top. "You look really cute, Mel, but if you don't want to mess those clothes up, you need to be careful."

Melissa smiled "I brought everything downstairs. I figured we'd need everything." she opened the suitcase just as Monica

was waking up. Melissa got out the weapons she was going to use a wooden stake, and an special gun. "We taking her with

us on vampire hunting?" Melissa loaded her gun in front of Monica.

"Vampires are not real!" exclaimed Reyes, still in clear denail.

Melissa looked at her friend Monica then looked at Renee. "I think she needs to come with us, she needs to know I'm

not lieing and that the world is in grave danger". Melissa said talking like she was some slayer to Reyes.

"Mel, stop talking like your insane. Your not the Slayer, You are Melissa Mulder". Reyes had grabbed her shoulders

and was looking her in the eyes. "You don't have to fight anyone". Mel sighed then looked at Reyes serious. "You're

wrong, Monica. I am the Slayer. I always have been, and I always will be. And I do have to fight to save the world.

All the slayers have died out".

Renee sighed impatiently. "Reyes you just saw me turn into a wolf! What more proof do you need? You work on the X-Files for Christ's sake! You of all people should give us a chance, even if you don't believe us right now."

Monica looked at each member of the Lonegunmen family. While she still thought everyone was going insane in the house,

Monica knew she couldn't turn her back on her friends. Even if they were Insane or delusional. "Okay. Fine. I'll help.

But I do need proof that there is vampires before I fight some war that your speaking of". Even though Monica was a

believer in the Supernatural, she still needed hard facts and proof that they actually existed.

"Cool, come patrolling with us!" exclaimed Renee, pulling Monica outside. She was getting impatient as the sun began to go down.

Monica followed the crazy bunch outside. They walked around a good bit before any action happened. Melissa looked strange

walking around with a wooden stake in her hand. Melissa never striked Monica as the tough type. And she didn't think

Mel believed in vampires either. Then again, Melissa was just like her father. At an early teenage age, she studied about

aliens in the x-files office, and found a deep fascination with vampires. Monica wanted Melissa to be much like her mother.

Monica just didn't want Mel to die at the hands of evil like her father did once.

Melissa walked ahead of them as the leader. Going patrolling brought back all sorts of memorys. Even from her past as the

slayer. "Come on out guys, I know your out here!" she called out ready to attack them.


	6. The vampires attack

As if on cue, a group of seven vampires ambushed them. "Finally, some action!" exclaimed Renee, flipping over her group's heads and charged. Before everyone's eyes, her teeth became fangs, her nails grew into something like claws and her hair became black streaked with blood red.

"Renee is a Dhampir, Monica. She's born and bred to hunt down vampires," Said Frohike to a wide-eyed Reyes. "Still think we're crazy?

Monica stared at Renee in total shock. She had been wrong in calling them crazy. But still vampires, seemed so unreal to

her before until now. MOnica jumped as the vampires began attacking them. One tried to bite her, then Mel charged over

and fought with the vampire making him leave Monica alone. Mel knocked him a few feet into a wall and staked him.

After a few minutes of fighting, mainly on Melissa and Renee's part, the vampires were all dust. Renee and Melissa walked over to each other and high-fived. "Good job, Mel," said Renee, smiling.

Melissa had grinned. "We make a great team, and I didn't mess up my outfit".

Monica smiled at her friends. "You should join the FBI, Mel".

Renee laughed. "Good job on that, Mel. So Monica, believe us now?"

"Yes. I Do believe in vampires now. But, that still makes you guys crazy for hunting them down. Especially you

Mel, I mean how come you did that? Call them out like that? That's crazy!"

Mel looked at Renee and then at Monica and grinned "I just knew how to. It's the slayer in me, I guess."

Monica was puzzled "A Slayer?"

"In the past life, I was a slayer named Buffy Summers. Me and Willow died from killing an army of Vampires. Renee is

Willow reincarnated as wolf and vampire. John is a vampire to, he's Angel a lover from my past life. Langly is a werewolf

to. And Dad, is the watcher. And the Slayers hunts vampires and kills them". Mel loaded her gun with more bullets.

"I see", muttered Monica.

"Movement," muttered Renee, heading towards the woods.

Melissa quickly followed her leaving Frohike and Monica to follow them. Melissa's eyes darted around the woods and she raised

her vampire gun and wooden stake prepared to fight again.

A blonde vampire leaped out in front of them hissing. Melissa went to attack him then he suddenly started laughing."What

is so funny?" Mel asked suddenly realizing it was Spike. He often did pranks like this. Scaring Slayers.

Spike laughed his head off seeing fear looks in their faces. "Nice to see you too, Buffy. Its good to see your back to

your old self."

Mel smirked and laughed along with Spike. "Yeah, its like old times isn't it?"

"Spike, we don't have time for this. We're trying to train Melissa and if you call her Buffy one more time I'll stake you myself," said Renee.  
Spike was about to reply when everyone heard someone hiss the word, "Dhampir"  
Renee froze.

Mel stopped and frowned, wondering where the hissing came from. The strange hiss sounded familar. What did they want

with Renee?

Monica for one, got freaked out by Spike. Him jumping out like that was not funny! They could have accidently staked him.  
Monica guessed that he was a good vampire and on their side.

A vampire with long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and his eyes an unhumanly shade of green stepped out from the shadows. "It's time to come home, Renee"  
Renee and Spike both froze. "Nefar." They said in unison.  
"Spike, you disgrace, I should have known you'd be here." From that point on, Nefar ignored his son. "Renee you have an army to lead"  
"Yeah, you're right. An army against YOU"  
Nefar folded his arms. Another vampire, with crimson hair and bright blue eyes stepped into the moonlight, standing beside Nefar. "Wrong." The two charged at Renee with a strength that neither Renee or Melissa had seen in any of their lives, present or past.  
"NO!" Shouted Frohike running toward them, but it was too late. The vampires charged off with Renee, still struggling, in their grasp. Before anyone could blink, the three dissapeared.

Melissa had sighed. There was nothing she could do. This was her first night of training and yet, they took her mentor,

and now were going to probably turn her against her. It was the vampires plan all along. Melissa should have known not

to trust anyone. It was what her mother and father used to tell her. "I guess I won't be needing any training anymore",

she said angrily as she put her weapons up into the black briefcase. She turned to face her dad and Monica "I can't

fight them on my own. I shouldn't even started this".

Frohike stared at Melissa in shock. It wasn't like her, in either life, to give up. "Melissa. We will get Renee back. I'm not going to stop fighting until we do"  
"Bloody right you won't!" exclaimed Spike. "No one abducts my sister and gets away with it!" Spike preceeded to grab his cell phone and he called both Byers and Langly to tell them what happened.

Melissa just stared at them "You guys don't get it, do you? I've got a bad feeling about all of this. If Renee turns

against us, we stand no chance of winning a war. I haven't learned all my skills yet! I'm still in training! If we go

and fight them alone, if I go alone, I will die! That is what happened in the past, I thought I could defeat a battle

on my own when Willow turned evil and then I died! I won't let the same thing happen again and put everyone I love in

danger!"

Spike looked at Melissa in shock. "Then help us get her back! Don't just stand here like a scared little girl!" He took off into the night to find his sister.

Melissa stared at Spike hard. She didn't like being called scared little girl. No more than she didn't like the idea of

Renee being missing. She had to find her best friend, but if she did, what would she do if Renee turned evil? then she would

be on her own again and would have to come up with her own army somehow. Melissa hoped Renee wouldn't turn against her.

Melissa "I'm going to go and try to bring her back. But, if I come back and she has turned evil and against me, we're

on our own got it?" she looked from Frohike to Monica.

Frohike looked hard at Melissa. "There's no way that Renee will turn. Have some faith in her." Frohike turned and walked back toward the house.

Melissa looked at him "Don't be so naive, dad!" she called after him. When he went in, Melissa sighed and began to

go patroling. Regardless if she had someone with her or not.

That night the group found no sign of Renee at all. It was like she never existed. Not even Melissa or Spike knew where Renee lived, so it wasn't like they could check her house. The following day, she was still missing.

Langly, the next night, was walking in the woods when he heard a loud thud on the ground. Renee moaned in pain and attempted to stand up, but only managed to roll over. Her body was blossoming with black and blue bruises. On her neck were bite marks, and on her wrists as well. She looked as though she had lost a lot of blood.

Melissa watched in surprise, just as Langly carried Renee in. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked.

Langy "We don't know she's lost alot of blood."

"Careful Langly, she may be one of them", she pushed her brother aside.

Melissa stood next to Renee and waited for her friend to wakeup.

"She needs blood," said Frohike quietly.

Melissa went into the kitchen to where they normally kept the cooler. Inside were packets of blood which she kept for

Byers and Renee whenever they needed it so that they wouldn't need to bite humans to get their blood. Melissa then got

some long needles and put the blood in them. Since she had a mother for a doctor, Scully had showed her how to give

people blood when they needed it. Melissa came into the dining room and proceeded to give Renee blood.

"Not like that, sweetheart," said Frohike gently. "She needs to drink it." He knelt down and helped Melissa feed Renee, who moaned. Before everyone's eyes, Renee began to heal as she drank. By the time she finished, her bruises were only a little yellow and her deep cuts were faint scars. To the shock of everyone, Renee looked around semi-frantically, and then calmed once she saw Langly. She grabbed his hand and stayed close to him.

Melissa sat close to her father prepared if Renee suddenly turned evil and turned on all of them. In the past life, Mel

wasn't prepared as Buffy when one or three of her friends turned on her and they were vampires. She wasn't going to

let her guard down easy. She then looked at Renee and asked "What did they do to you, Renee?"

Langly just sat there held Renee's hand and hugged her thankful that she was found alive.

"Tried to turn me." said Renee bluntly. Everyone looked up as Spike burst in, concerned for his sister. Renee gave him a weak smile and continued. "They were planning on executing me in the morning because they couldn't turn me. The one with red hair, I don't know his name, was mad about it. Said he wanted to keep me for something or other." Renee began to cough and Frohike handed her a glass of water. As a Dhampir, Renee could eat and drink human things; she only needed blood when she was injured.

Melissa decided it was then that it was safe to hug her friend Renee. Melissa was glad that Renee was back and was going

to be okay. She didn't know what she would do if Renee had turned against her. She was glad Renee was all good. "I"m glad

your back Renee". she hugged her friend.

"Me too," said Renee. After everyone else left, Renee pulled Melissa aside. "Mel, I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay. What is it?" Mel asked a bit perplexed.

Renee looked around, to make sure that they were completely alone. "They were trying to take the werewolf out of me, so I don't know if I can control myself during the full moon anymore. I need you to lock me up somewhere on the next full moon - next week. If you hear me calling for you telepathically, don't let me out. I don't want to risk hurting anyone. Ok?"

Melissa nodded "okay. No problem". Melissa went back upstairs to do her homework. In the next few hours, Mel decided

call Monica and wanted to see if she could sleep over. The phone rang twice.

Reyes picked up, sounding a little rushed. "Hey, Mel. What's up?"

Mel was glad to hear her friend was home. "What do you say to having a girl's night out? I need to have some fun.  
she asked.

"That sounds amazing. I need one. Who else do you want to invite?"

"We could invite Renee and Mom. Mom's off and was wanting to spend some time with me. I can tell her to join us". said Mel. Melissa hoped Renee would come along.

"Sounds great. I'll be right over," said Monica, sounding much happier than when she answered the phone.

Meanwhile, Renee sat out in the backyard, gazing worriedly at the sky. Something about the red-haired vampire just hadn't seemed right, and with what he tried to do to her... Renee shuddered. She knew that she had to get her mind back on the war.

After finding Renee and convincing her to go, Melissa, Renee, Scully, and Monica were all in Melissa's car. Scully was

shocked Melissa had dyed her red hair blonde. Mel shrugged "It was something new to try," she said while smiling.

They drove around a bit trying to decide where to eat. "Where do you guys wanna eat? I'm starving". Melissa said keeping

her eyes on the road and looking for signs of vampires.

"I'm feeling Chinese," said Monica and Scully at the same time.

Renee laughed. "I know a great place, complete with kareoke."

Melissa made a face."Karaoke? Do I have to sing? I sound horrible when I sing!"

Scully chimed in "So do I! You won't make us sing, will you?" Scully and Mel looked

Monica and Renee pleadingly.

"Yeah, we will!" laughed Reyes, who loved to sing.

Renee looked at the other two pleadingly. "I need some stress relief! Can we please?"

Melissa exchanged a look with her mother. The two simply rolled their eyes. "IF you want to relieve

stress, there is always sparring we can do, but if you want to sing, then I guess we will sing". said

Melissa.

"All I ever do is fight. Sometimes I get tired of it. There's got to be more to life, you know," muttered Renee, folding her arms.

"I was joking, really, I've had enough of training all week anyway my muscles are sore", Melissa pulled up at a local

chinese restaurant.

"Hm," Renee sighed. Sometimes, she wondered what it would be like to be normal. When her thoughts began to turn to Langly, she shook her head and got out of the car.

Melissa, Renee, Scully and Monica all walked into the local Chinese Restaurant and Bar. Some people were already up and

singing. They found a booth towards the back of the restaurant and began to order food. Melissa got Shrimp, Rice and pasta

salad. Scully had gotten the same thing as her daughter.

Monica and Renee both got sushi and enjoyed laughing at the people on stage, all singing badly. "Your turn, Monica," said Renee, pushing Reyes out of the booth.

"Only if Scully comes with me."

Scully glared at Monica "No way. I'm only going if someone forces me too, or if I'm drunk".

Melissa grinned at her mom "Mother, your already drunk. Just get up and sing!"

"Okay, okay", Scully followed Monica up the stage "This better not get word around work". she said to her friend.

Reyes laughed. "I won't tell if you don't." Together they picked the song, "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" and both, a bit tipsy, sang their hearts out. They exited the stage to thunderous applause.

Renee and Melissa just laughed at the two. Melissa had a hard time picturing her friend and mom singing a very cheesy 80's

pop song that it made her laugh so hard coke shot out of her nose. "Mom,Monica, I can't believe you two sung that! It was

so funny". Melissa laughed harder not knowing it was her turn next.

Monica and Scully continued giggling and then, both pulled Renee and Melissa out of the booth. "Your turn!" they exclaimed together.

Melissa frowned at them mumbling as she followed Renee up to the stage. This was going to be so embarassing! Melissa

normally didn't like others hearing her sing. She only sung in her room, in the car, or in the shower. Melissa went

through the song book and chose "Hit me with your best shot", by Pat Benatar, and began singing the first line. She was

soon joined by Renee. Every guy in the bar hooted and yelled. They seemed to be a hit.

"That was great!" laughed Renee as they went back to the booth.

"Yeah, sure was didn't think I sang that great. But the guys really loved us!" Melissa sipped her soda. She didn't

drink like the others since she had to drive them all back home that night.

Renee grinned and then ordered a bottle of wine for the table. Though she was technically underage, Renee never got carded. Wine was easier for her to drink than most human things anyway.

Melissa looked over at her friend Monica and grinned "So, Monica, how are things going between you and John?" Melissa asked

teasingly.

"Great!" exclaimed Reyes, throwing her hands up in the air and almost hitting Renee, who sneakily took Monica's wine glass away from her, saying that she'd had enough. "I think I may ask him to move in with me soon!"

Melissa smiled at her friend "That's fantastic Mon. You guys seem like the happiest couple ever. I hope it all works

out".

"Yeah, that does sound exciting", admitted Scully also glad for her friend. But deep down, she was jealous. Why come her

and Mulder couldn't be as close? Why did he have to keep leaving?! Scully's fist clenched underneath the tab. She wasn't

really mad at Reyes, more likely mad at Mulder, and mad at herself.

Renee looked at Scully, wondering what was wrong. "Dana? Are you ok?" she asked.

Scully looked at Renee "Could we talk in the bathroom?" When Renee nodded, Dana excused herself from the table and

went to the restroom.

Melissa "I'm so happy for you and John! You two are so perfect together", said Melissa.

"What's up?" asked Renee after following Scully into the bathroom.

Scully's eyes welled up with tears and then she looked at Renee. "It's Mulder. I'm just so angry at him for leaving me

and Mel behind. What we had, it felt special. Is it so wrong to want your husband to be with you? I asked for a

divorce from Mulder. He was shocked, but he understood. Renee, I can't handle him being gone anymore. The Lonely nights, tending to Melissa all by myself, its not easy. I'm so glad she has Frohike".

Renee hugged Scully. "You really care for Frohike, don't you?"

Scully sniffled and nodded "More than he knows. It's just I have a feeling it might be too late for there to be an us.  
I've pushed him away so many times Renee. How could he possibly still care for me?"

Renee smiled. "Frohike loves you and that's not going to change. Tell him how you feel," she said.

"Okay. I'll tell him tonight", she sniffled some and hugged Renee. "I'm glad your here for us, Renee". They went to

the Lonegunmen's house. While the girls all giggled and went upstairs, Scully found Frohike in the kitchen cooking

up another recipe. She loved his cooking,every now and then, he cooked for her. "Frohike, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"What's up, pretty lady?" asked Frohike, throwing some more things into a frying pan.  
"Mulder and I are getting a divorce," said Scully, sitting down

Frohike turned off the oven and turned to face Scully. "Why?"

Scully replied, "Because we stay apart too much. Plus,Melissa needs a real father. I can't deal with him being gone so much."

Frohike moved over and hugged Scully. "No one could blame you. I'm sure that Mulder will understand. Above all, you and Mulder are friends. He won't let this come between that. He's acted selfishly regarding you and Melissa. It's not fair to either of you. Though how could he leave such beautiful women, I'll never know."

Scully tried to smile at him. No matter what she was going through, Frohike always helped her feel better. "I'm glad you see things from my point of view

and aren't trying to defend Mulder. It's just even as this marriage fails, I feel like I'm always going to be alone and

that I can't find no one else to become involved with".Scully began to cry and tears came down her cheeks. She hated to

be this sensitive in front of Frohike. Whenever she was around the Gunmen, Scully always showed her tough side.  
"Scully, any man would be lucky to have you," said Frohike, hugging her. He couldn't stand to see her like this.

Renee smiled, listening from the stairs. She knew that Scully and Frohike would work out. She quickly snuck out to the backyard, and laid in the hammock. Sometimes, she wished she was as lucky as Scully, to have someone that loved her unconditionally. Renee turned on her side, so that she wasn't facing the house.

Scully smiled as Frohike said that. "You make sound as if its so easy to find someone Melvin. It's not. There's something

I must confess to you. Remember when you said you loved me? Well, I love you to, and I'm so sorry I've putted you off

so many times before."

Langly joined Renee outside "what are you doing out here alone?" he asked.

Frohike grinned. "Good, because my offer still stands. I'm always going to be here for you, Dana."

Renee quickly wiped a tear from her eye. "Nothing, just thinking," she said as she turned to face Langly.

"Thanks Melvin, that really does mean alot. You have done so much for me and Melissa." Scully snuggled up closer to Frohike. All she needed right now was comfort and love coming from him.

Langly sat down next to Renee. "Something is bothering you. Out with it". he said.

"No way! I am a stoic!" exclaimed Renee, folding her arms.

Langly crossed his arms. "Could have fooled me", he said. "Then what are you doing out here, alone?"

"Thinking," replied Renee. "And I'm not alone... you're here for now."

Langly joined her where she sat. "So, what do you wanna do? We could go pull some crazy pranks". he said grinning.

Renee shook her head. "I'm not in the mood to do anything." She paused. "Thank you, for bringing me back...after you found me."

Langly nodded "No Problem. Listen I'm going to bed early". he yawned and went inside.

Renee sighed, wondering if she should go after him. She shook it off, Langly clearly was not interested. She went inside only to bump into him on the stairs. "Sorry," she said, blushing.

Langly shrugged, "It's alright. Goodnight". he said and sauntered up the stairs.

"God, you're frustrating!" exclaimed Renee as she went to her room.

Langly laid down on his bed, and turned on some heavy metal music. He just didn't understand women sometimes. They were unreadable.

Renee changed her mind and went into Melissa's room where she and Monica were. "Men are so infuriating!" She plopped down on the bed beside Melissa.

"what do you mean?" Melissa and Monica were sharing a bag of Melissa's favorite chocolate candy. Chocolate coated and

peanut butter hearts and were talking. Both had looked up as Renee entered. 


	7. It's Prank Pulling time!

"Langly! One minute he likes me and then the next he just runs away and wants nothing to do with me!" Renee sighed. "I shouldn't even be worrying about him. I should be thinking about the war!"

Melissa ate another piece of chocolate and groaned "That's the last thing I need to worry about. I just want to be

normal. I want to live a normal high school cheerleader life. Instead, I'm chosen to be the slayer!"

Renee looked at Melissa in shock. "It's all about you, isn't it? Poor pitiful Melissa... chosen to be the slayer. That's a small thing. At least you got to be normal for the past sixteen years. I guess it's too much to ask for you to think of someone other than yourself," said Renee irritably as she all but ran from the room.

Melissa exchanged a look with MOnica "That's not true. I don't just think about myself and that's it, do I? I after all

chose the be the slayer on my own to help Renee in that war. Whatever, I'm going patrolling". Mel sat down her bag.

She didn't know what Renee's problem was, all she knew was that the blonde had struck a nerve in her. Melissa began to

wonder if it was a mistake her becoming the slayer again.

Reyes sighed. "I think that Renee is just upset because we were talking about her, for once and you switched the conversation back to you. Renee rarely talks to anyone about her problems and we do talk about yours alot. Renee just needed us tonight and I think she feels like you didn't want to be there for her." Reyes followed Melissa, knowing exactly how Renee felt because she and Scully had gone through something like this before.

Melissa listened to Reyes and sighed deeply. She felt like she was always hurting someone somehow. Melissa took out her

anger on three vampires that night staking each in the heart. She didn't see the next one coming as he hid in the shadows

with a long knife designed to kill the slayer.

"Slayer!" a voice hissed in the shadows causing both Monica and Melissa to jump. Melissa turned sharply and looked both

directions. "Come on out. I'm in no mood for this tonight! Or for any games!" she shouted.

Then the vampire came out with no warning, and lunged for Melissa with the Knife. He stabbed her in the chest, close to

the heart. This caught Melissa by surprise, and she staggered and fell back. Blood came pouring out of her.

"Oh my God, Melissa!" screamed Reyes. Before anyone could move, Renee came out in her Dhampir form. She killed the vampire and then went over to Melissa. She wiped the blood off the knife and smeared it over Melissa's wound and then muttered a magical incantation, drawing on her witch powers from when she was Willow. To Reyes and Melissa's surprise, the wound closed up and Melissa healed. "Take her back to the house, Monica. It's too dangerous out here. I'll take care of the other vampires."

Monica nodded and made certain that Melissa made it safely to the house. Not long after Monica fell asleep in Melissa's

bed, Melissa got out of bed in her light blue nightgown and decided to sit on the porch swing. Her stomach was still a

bit sore from the wound earlier, but she was healed and alive and that is what mattered. Melissa didn't understand why

Renee would still save her life after the way Melissa had treated her earlier. Melissa felt that night that she didn't

deserve to live and didn't deserve Renee as a friend. Chloe, Melissa's black cat suddenly came onto the porch and jumped

into her lap. "Hey Chloe, at least you'll always love me even if I am selfish and only think of myself." The cat meowed

and purred loving Melissa's gentle petting. She then proceeded into licking Melissa's hand. Melissa wasn't sure how

her and Renee were suppose to fight together now since they weren't speaking to one another. She was also worried about

what would happen to her and Renee's friendship.

Meanwhile, Renee was out patrolling for Melissa. She knew that she had overreacted earlier. She would apologize to Melissa later, but right now she was just so frustrated about Langly!

The next morning, it was Melissa's turn to fix breakfast for everyone. Since she had Monica and Renee over, Melissa

made strawberry pancakes and sausage links for everyone. Setting the table, Melissa felt pleased with herself. At least

she was good at one thing, cooking. She learned the best from Frohike her dad. Soon everyone came downstairs. Melissa helped

herself to some breakfast.

Everyone got a shock whenever the red-haired vampire that had kidnapped Renee walked downstairs. "We want Renee," he said. "Where is she?"

Melissa glared at the vampire and walked over to him still wearing her kiss the cook apron. "Who knows? Last night she

took off and I haven't seen her since. Even if I did know where she was, I sure wouldn't tell you because what you did

to her before nearly killed her!" Melissa got prepared to fight the vampire. With her other hand, she got out a wooden

stake.

The vampire said nothing, but grinned, showing off his fangs. He ran over to the window and hurled himself out of it, scattering glass everywhere. "She'll be mine!" Everyone in the kitchen heard him scream.

"Wait, how can he go out in the daylight?!" asked Monica, bewildered.

Melissa watched the vampire run with slayer eyes. Then she turned to face Monica. "He's half Damphir, and Half Human like

Renee is. The next time he returns, I will kill him". Melissa sat down next to Monica and started to eat her pancakes. She

laid the stake down next to her.

Renee, on her way back to the house, stopped when she saw the other vampire leave. After only a moment's hesitation, she decided to follow him. It was time for a little payback.

After breakfast, Melissa and Monica talked some more, and eventually went outside. Melissa had more training to do, so she

started with a punching bag again. This time, she could kick it high in the air.

Langly came outside totally unaware of the punching bag again.Melissa kicked it and it wounded up knockin Langly to the

ground again. "Carefull with the punchbag, will you?" Langly said highly annoyed.

Melissa glanced at Langly "Don't get in the way, screwball!" that day, she had her blonde hair in a ponytail, and she wore

gray leggings, and a White lace tank top.

Renee tailed the other vampire to the cemetery. She was surprised when he turned and looked right at her. "If you want to have it out, let's get started," he said. Renee, with fire in her eyes, walked toward him and the two began a fight to the death.

After her training some, Melissa went in to grab a snack. She took Langly's bag of barbeque potatoe chips and begin to

eat them as she went upstairs. Melissa didn't see Renee at breakfast, she sighed wondering how long her friend was

going to remain mad at her. Melissa went into her room to avoid talking to anyone.

Later that day, both Renee and the other vampire lay on the ground of the cemetery, not moving. It was impossible to tell if either one was breathing. The other vampire was face down on the ground, laying in a pool of blood. Renee was facing the sun, covered in small cuts. On her wrists were fang marks.

By that evening, Melissa grew even more worried about her friend. Renee hadn't bothered to show up for breakfast or dinner.  
Melissa decided to go look for her friend so she began to patrol alone. "Renee?!!" she called out.

Groggily, Renee opened her eyes. Was someone calling for her? She looked over at the other vampire. He was dead, but right before he died, he has poisoned Renee with Dead Man's Blood. She couldn't get up. From the smell coming to her from the right, she knew that she had thrown up most of it, but it would take a few hours for her to get back to normal.

Melissa staked a few vampires along the way trying to find Renee. She knew better than to call them all out at once. Since

she was still getting used to patroling again, Melissa staked one vampire at a time, sometimes two. "RENEE!" Melissa

yelled hoping her friend wasn't hurt or bleeding to death somewhere. The last time she had spokened to her friend they

had argued. Melissa felt bad like it was all her fault that Renee was missing or could possibly be dead somewhere. Melissa

began jogging up the cemetary. All seemed quiet at first, until she heard some moaning. Melissa quickly got out her stake,

and began to walk around the cemetary following the sound. It was then she found them. Renee was lying on the ground unable

to get up. Melissa thought she was dead at first until she heard her moan. Melissa looked at the other vampire he was dead.

Then she went over to Renee. "Oh My, Renee! What have you gotten yourself into? What happened?" It was then Melissa saw

what Renee had thrown up. It was Dead man's blood. The vampire's had poisoned her. "Hang on, Renee, I'm calling dad, we'll

get you to our house, soon". Melissa being the kind person she was dialed her dad's number.

Renee struggled to sit up and when she couldn't, grabbed a stake and threw it over Melissa's head, staking a vampire that was coming after her. "It's ok," coughed Renee. "I'm all right." She coughed up some more blood and vomited. "Mel, I'm sorry for what I said... I was just really upset."

"It's okay, Renee. I forgive you. I'm really sorry to if it seemed like I was thinking more of myself. I really got to stop

doing that. There are far more important things to worry about than feeling sorry for myself. I should have been more

respectful and listened to you when you needed me to talk to". Melissa had called her dad who had said he was on his way.

Renee coughed and finally managed to sit up. Minutes later, Frohike, Langly and Byers ran into the cemetery.

They brought Renee back to the home. Melissa stood up all night worried about her best friend. She couldn't believe the

vampires did this to her! They had to all pay and soon. Don't worry, they will pay all right as Melissa thought through

gritted teeth. She would kill them one by one! Melissa's fists clenched.

Reyes noticed Langly pacing in the hall beside Renee's room and rolled her eyes. That boy needed to get a move on or else Renee would find someone else... not that she wanted anyone. Reyes went into Renee's room to check on her. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Renee opened her eyes. "I've, ah, been better," she said before she had another coughing fit. "I'll be fine."

Melissa noticed that Monica had arrived as she brought some soup and water up to Renee's room. "Mon, I'm glad your here."

Melissa explained to her what had happened to Renee and how she had gone off on her own to take down a vampire. "She shouldn't

have went on her own, them vampires are much too powerful!"

Langly watched from the doorway, and sighed. He knew he should tell Renee his deep feelings for her. But he wasn't real

good at doing that. What if she thought he was stupid? Heck with it, he thought might as well tell her, and not put it

off any longer. When Mel and Monica left talking, Langly walked in. "Renee? YOu ok?" he asked.

Renee folded her arms. Here was Langly, bearing mixed signals once again. "I'm fine," she said and tried to get up out of bed.

"Don't try and sit up, you need your rest", said Langly and he sat on the bed trying to figure out what he was going to

say to her. Would Renee believe him if he admitted his feelings? "Renee, I'm sorry the way I acted earlier. Its just, I

really like you for more than just a friend, I just didn't think you liked me the same way". Langly was so nervous he

practically sweated. He wasn't ready for Renee's next reaction.

Renee bit her lip to keep from screaming. "Very funny!" she snapped at Langly, she gave off a fake laugh. "I'm so tired of you playing with my emotions! Does it really give you that much joy to see me so hurt?!"

Langly glared at her just then and replied "I wasn't trying to purposely hurt you." And that was all he said. Langly

groaned and walked out of the room. So much for opening up to Renee he thought. You would think a girl would appreciate

true feelings.

"Yeah, right," muttered Renee under her breath. She clenched her fists as she looked out the window. Why did Langly affect her so much?

Langly rolled his eyes once he left the room. Renee was such a pain at times! It was hard to get anything thru to her.

Whatever, thought Langly as he tried to decide where to go from here. When he looked out the window, it had gotten dark

and there was a full moon. Oh great, thought Langly and he began to change into a werewolf. He howled, and jumped out the

window.

Renee too, began to go through the Change. She clenched her fist and doubled over on the floor. Her bones and muscles began to creak as they shortened and lengthened. Why did it have to hurt so much? Renee howled and then trotted down to the kitchen and out the door.

Langly trotted down the street lost in complete thought and sniffling around. Women were so complicated! No wonder he

was never great at asking women out, he didn't know how to do it right. Oh well, he wasn't ever going to do it again.

Langly was so busy distracted with his thoughts, he didn't even see a car coming straight for him. A horn sounded warning

him to get out of the way. By the time Langly looked up, the car hit him and Langly howled loud as he got hit. The

Driver, not checking to see if he was ok, drove off into the night. Langly laid on the side of the road injured. He didn't

look too good;Langly whimpered.

Renee lifted her snout to the night sky, smelling blood and hearing another wolf's howl. It sounded like Langly. Without a second thought, she ran in the direction of Langly's scent. After a few minutes, she found him laying in the street in a pool of his own blood. 'Langly, hang on, I'm going to get you home,' she said telepathically. She struggled with Langly's weight, but eventually got him onto her back and ran back to the Gunmen headquarters with him.

By the time they got home, Langly's whining was growing weaker, and he felt himself start to fade. His whining now turning

into low moans. Langly looked around and saw Renee before him. Why didn't she let him die?

Renee set Langly on the couch and to Langly's surprise, she turned back into a human. It was an impossible thing to do on a full moon. "Ok, Langly, I can fix you, but it's going to get a little gross." Without waiting for him to reply, Renee's teeth began to elongate into fangs and she bit down into her own wrist, drawing blood. She smeared her blood over Langly's wounds and they miraculously began to heal. "Dhampir blood can heal any magical creature," she said by way of explanation. By the time she finished healing Langly, Renee was exhausted. She sat down by the couch, facing away from Langly and looking into the fire that Frohike had started earlier.

Langly rested throughout the night after Renee had healed him. The roaring fire kept him warm. Renee simply amazed him.

He had given her mixed signals earlier, and yet she still saved him and healed him. Why did she do such a thing? He began

to wonder.When Morning came Langly sat up still feeling sore from the night before. When he woke up, he was human again.

When Langly woke up, Renee was the first person he saw. She had fallen asleep by the fire. Her blonde hair was falling in her face and she was still wearing jeans and a t-shirt from the night before.

Langly just sat there thinking he was grateful of being alive. He thought he could thank Renee by fixing her breakfast.

So he did just that. He fixed breakfast for everyone including Renee.

Renee eventually woke up and went to take a shower. After drying off, she came down stairs wearing a long black skirt and a silver/grey strapless top. She sat on the couch, smelling the food, but not having the energy to get up again.

Langly finished with the breakfast he made a stuffed omelet with peppers and cheese. He then topped it off with toast, Jam

and even grits. HE brought the tray to where Renee is. "Hungry? I made you some breakfast".

Renee nodded. "Thank you," she said, not looking at him.

Langly just stared at her completely confused. Renee was still not talking to him. "Renee, are you still not talking

to me? How much more do I need to apoligize?"

"I'm talking to you," said Renee, looking at the ground. " I was really worried about you last night. I...I didn't know if you were going to make it."

"I made it, thanks to you. Renee, I really was sorry for acting like a jerk earlier. It's just I didn't think you liked

me very much" Langly confessed.

"I've only been dropping hints to you since I got here," sighed Renee.

"Sorry if I overlooked them, I don't do well with dating or with women in general. I never know what to say to them

half the time. Besides, women don't normally fall for a geek like me". he said.

"Well then, those women are stupid," said Renee, hugging Langly.

Langly hugged her back this time not shying away. "I don't see how a woman as beautiful as you are could be interested

in me and still love me even when I act like a jerk".

Renee smiled. "I'll let you figure that one out."

Langly smiled back and shifted his feet "I was uh wondering, would you like to see a movie and grab some lunch with me

tommorow?"

Renee smiled. "yeah, if there's not another attack."

Langly grinned. He felt like he was on top of the world when he was with Renee. She made him feel special "So , how

is the Omelet?"

"Great," replied Renee, feeling better now that she had eaten something.

"Well, uh, I gotta go help out with the newspaper. what are your plans for the day?" he asked. Then he gathered up the dishes.

"Rest," laughed Renee. "I'll probably see what Mel and Monica are up to."

Langly shook his head at the mention of Mel and Monica "With them two, there is no telling what they are up to. Probably plotting to pull another prank on me". Langly rolled his eyes. Monica and Mel loved to pick on him.

"It's just so easy," joked Renee, patting Langly on the head.

"But why always pick on me? There's always Frohike and Byers to pick on", said Langly whining.

Melissa and Monica came into the livingroom just then "LIke Renee said, its just so easy and your a more fun

target than they are. Hey, Renee", said Melissa.

"Hey, Mel," Renee replied, stretching.

Melissa sat on the couch near them with Monica. "We are so boredddddd. We can't even think of new pranks to pull".

Langly smirked "Running out of ideas sis?"

"Not ever!" she exclaimed. She punched him playfully.

Renee laughed. "Hm... we could mess up his beloved computer..."

Melissa and Monica grinned and said in unision "Now that sounds like a great idea!"

Langly groaned "Stay away from my computer!"

"Make us!" said Renee, already heading down to the basement.

Melissa and Monica looked at each other and giggled, then followed Renee down to the basement as well. Melissa had

learned computer hacking skills thanks to Renee and Monica.

Renee and the other girls switched around most of Langly's files, and programs on his computer. "What is this?" said ?Renee, pointing to a Word file. "It's taking up a lot of space."

Melissa took a look at it closely, hmmmmmmmm she thought to herself. "Looks like mr Langly dodohead is working on a book",

she said giving the others an evil grin.

"You girls better not delete my book I'm working on! Melissa, Renee!" Langly yelled coming down the basement.

"What's it about?" Renee hollered back.

"It's a book about how to kill the Supernatural. Demons, Vampires, ghosts, etc". said Langly he had joined them in the basement".

"Richard Langly writing a book? Now, that's interesting". said Monica, smirking.

"Didn't know he had it in him". mumbled Melissa. 


	8. A tough battle to Win

"What's it about?" Renee hollered back.

"It's a book about how to kill the Supernatural. Demons, Vampires, ghosts, etc". said Langly he had joined them in the basement".

"Richard Langly writing a book? Now, that's interesting". said Monica, smirking.

"Didn't know he had it in him". mumbled Melissa.

"What made you decide to write it?" asked Renee,interested.

Langly shrugged. "I've decided to write a book because I've got alot of time on my hands and there would be people who

would want to know how to kill such things".

Renee looked at Langly with a new sense of appreciation. "That's really cool, Richard."

Langly grinned he was glad that he had something cool enough to talk to Renee about and glad she didn't think he

was dumb. "Thanks".

"Really Weird, but cool". said Melissa.

"Mel... you're sitting in a room with two werewolves, and you're a Slayer... and you think a book is weird?" asked Renee, joking.

"It has got to be a weird book if it is written by Richard Langly", said Mel rolling her eyes and making Mon laugh.

"Be nice to him," muttered Renee, blushing and going back upstairs.

Monica and Mel returned back upstairs to go play a new game Mel had gotten for christmas "The price is right",

cheering could be heard from upstairs.

Langly went to go get a snack he was feeling hungry and found his chips missing.

Renee, in the meantime, went patrolling. Melissa needed to spend time with her friends and have as normal a life a possible. Renee didn't mind making a sacrifice for her best friend. She went downtown, staking as many vampires as she could along the way. Now that the red-headed vampire was missing, the other vamps were unorganized. They didn't have a leader, other than Renee's good for nothing father. They were panicking and attacking everything that moved.

Melissa and Monica played a few rounds of the game and Mel suddenly hooted "I Won a car, better yet, I won two cars!"

Then, Langly came into the room "Melissa, your not suppose to eat my snack food! Where's my bag of doritoes?" he growled.

Mel looked at him then at Monica. "Me and Monica ate it".

Before Monica knew it, Mel and Langly were on the floor wrestling over a bag of chips. "Langly, you'll get over it!

We can always buy more!" Mel grunted.

Reyes began cracking up. "You two are so insane!" she laughed.

"Oh yeah?!" said Melissa and before Monica knew it, she was wrestling on the ground with Langly and Melissa.

After wrestling with Monica a few rounds, Mel suddenly had her pinned to the floor. "I took the fantastic Monica

Reyes down, again!" Melissa shouted gleefully.

Langly rolled his eyes "That's because she only let you".

"No! She's really freaking strong!" yelled Reyes.

"Monica has a point," Renee said from the window, shocking everyone. She was sitting on the seal; no one had heard her come in.

Melissa stopped wrestling Monica and Langly, she was out of breath and really thirsty. "Tell me about it, the training

has really helped me lately. Anyone want a drink? there is some water in the fridge and gatorade". Melissa loved drinking

gatorade and water.

"Renee, we didn't hear you come in", said Langly.

"I just got here." Renee replied. "Mel... we need to take out the other vampire leader while they're all weak. Its time for us to fight. Are you ready?"

Melissa just grinned glad Renee still wanted her help. "Do I ever... bring it on!" she dissapeared for a few seconds,

and got her slayer weapons ready "Let's go kick some vampire butt!"

Renee grinned and then she and Melissa left together. Frohike, Byers and Langly followed them at a slower pace, looking for clues on where the leader had moved.

Melissa and Renee talked as they hunted down the leader. Melissa wasn't sure how they were going to take him down, but they

had talked the night before of what they were going to do. "So, um, what's our plan to do to this leader?" she asked Renee.

"I think that once we find him we should just behead and stake him, both to be sure," replied Renee as she and Melissa killed two vampires. "Without him, the army will fall apart, not to mention how many army members we're killing on our way to him. He's strong, but we'll be able to take him down together."

Melissa nodded. She just wondered how they would find him since most Leaders stayed hidden. They staked more vampires.

"How do we find him?" she asked.

"I can sense him since we're related," admitted Renee. "He's in one of the main crypts in the cemetery. The Gunmen are taking care of the members of the army while we go after the leader."

Melissa nodded. They walked a few blocks until they reached a portal which led to a secret deminsion. "Do we go in?"

asked Melissa a bit confused.

"Yeah," said Renee. "Are you ready?"

Melissa nodded "I'll go in first". she got her weapons ready and went into the secret deminsion but found no ground

beneath her. Melissa began to fall "You didn't tell me we'd have to falllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!" she said screaming all

the way down.

Renee laughed as she landed perfectly on her feet. "What did you expect? It's a downward pointing portal." She helped Melissa up.

"Well, well, Look what dropped in," standing in front of them was Renee's father.

Melissa brushed off her black legging pants "I didn't expect that fall that's for sure". She quickly grabbed her weapon

which was almost like a bow and arrow except this one was shaped different and black, and the arrows were poisonous to

vampires. Melissa also had wooden stakes in the bag on her back, but she would use those once she ran out of arrows and

poison. Melissa got her weapon ready to aim "Who did you expect to drop in, Santa Claus? Afraid he won't be visiting you

this year, you've been a naughty boy", said Melissa in a sarcastic tone, surprising Renee.

Renee grinned after getting over the shock. "Sarcastic Mel is fun. By the way, you're going to die today," she said to the vampire.

Nefar smiled, showing his abnormally long fangs. "I don't think so." He held out his hand, shoving dark energy at Renee and Melissa, causing them to fall back a few steps. Renee quietly cast a spell under her breath causing Nefar to be paralyzed for a few minutes.

"Use the arrows, Mel!"

Melissa did as she was told, and pulled back the bowing arrow and let loose. She watched as the arrow struck and punctured

the vampire. Nefar staggered back some and hissed at them both. Melissa shot another arrow at him again and another until

he fell to the ground dead. Melissa stepped over to him "Never mess with Buffy or her friends". she said.

Renee, meanwhile, pulled a dagger from her belt and beheaded him and then decided to stake him, for good measure. "Good job, Buffy," she said.

Melissa smiled at her best friend. "I'm always happy to help out a friend take on the bad guys. A Slayer's work is

never done". she said.

"Yeah, but at least we get to take a break now," said Renee. "How are we going to get out of here?" she suddenly wondered.

"I'll take care of that," a voice said from above them. It was Byers and he was lowering what appeared to be a rope. "I'll pull you out before it closes. Hurry up!"

"Ugh. The rope climbing, whoever thought Gym class ever taught you life surviving techniques? I remember the burns I got on my hands climbing the rope in Gym class in junior year!" Melissa shook her head and went first climbing the rope in a hurry, her weapons on her back.

"I remember you falling on your butt," laughed Renee. She and Melissa emerged from the portal just in time. It closed right after Renee pulled her foot out.

"Thanks for reminding me", said Melissa 'YOu aren't going to let me forget that one are you?" she jumped down from the

rope, back on solid ground again.

"Not anytime soon," smiled Renee. She noticed all the ashes around them. "Gunmen were busy, I take it?"

"You bet!" exclaimed Frohike, coming toward them, carrying a stake.

"I think I'm tired of killing Vampires for one night. Why don't we all go home?" said Melissa yawning.

"That sounds amazing," Renee sighed. "Where's Langly?"

"He's on a staking spree," replied Frohike. "The car's around the block, let's all drive home."

Melissa fell asleep on the ride back. Slaying vampires on the first night back as the slayer had been exhausting.  
She didn't even wake up once they arrived at the house.

Byers smiled and carried Melissa up to her room to tuck her in. He gently laid her in bed and kissed her forehead. He was so proud of her and Renee for defeating Nefar. He didn't think that the two realized how truly powerful he had been, or how powerful they were for overcoming him.

Renee, meanwhile, wandered into Langly's room, being exhausted and laid down, waiting for him to come in.

Langly, in wolf form came running down the streets after fighting vampire after vampire. As a wolf, it was somewhat

easier to kill them than it was for humans. Langly went through the kitchen door, then scampered up the stairs to

his room. Then he changed back into human form "Renee?" Langly asked noticing her on the bed.

"Fivemoreminutes," mumbled Renee, having fallen asleep. Yawning she turned over and burrowed under the covers.

Langly decided not to disturb Renee. Knowing she needed her sleep, Langly grabbed another nearby blanket and decided

to sleep on the couch.

The Next morning, Melissa was making Omelets for everyone. She danced while she cooked and sang along to Ashley Simpson's "La La" , song. She didn't notice everyone start to arrive in the kitchen and kept singing and dancing.

"That's cute," said Byers, smiling as he watched Melissa freeze in mid-dance. He laughed coming up behind her and hugging her. Reyes and Frohike were behind him, chuckling.

Renee, meanwhile, pounced Langly on the couch. "Hey! I waited for you last night."

Melissa felt sooooooo embarassed as her face turned beet red. She hadn't expected Monica over that morning but there

she was laughing at Melissa as she danced like a complete fool. "How much of that did you see and hear?" she asked still

holding the fork in her hand that she had used as a microphone.

Langly woke with a start when Renee pounced on him "Get off me," he grunted sitting up. Then he looked at her "You looked

so peacefull last night, I didn't want to disturb you, so I slept down here. Besides, you toss and turn too much!" he teased

her.  
Renee kept her place on Langly belly and bounced, just to annoy him. "You toss and turn!"

"Oh just up to here..." said Reyes, taking the fork from Melissa and imitating her entire song. "Don't worry, I do the same thing in my kitchen," she said, sitting down and grinning.

Melissa still embarassed invited Monica to have breakfast with them. Melissa soon had everyone's breakfast ready, complete

with butter toast. "Let's eat up!" Melissa watched to see if everyone liked their food.

Everyone agreed that Melissa was a great cook. "so what are we doing today?" asked Reyes.

Melissa and the others just shrugged "Not really much of anything, Me and Renee don't vampire fight till nightfall,

and during the day, is left open to do what we want". said Melissa.  
"We should celebrate today," Reyes replied. "After all, you and Renee did just win a war last night."

"Sounds great. Got anything in mind?" Melissa took a bite out of her toast. Then she looked at Monica waiting for

an answer.

"Dinner? Party?" Reyes threw out some ideas.

"Both sounds great we could turn it into a Dinner party", chimed in Melissa.

"Great! And we can get dressed up!" yelled Reyes, excited to wear something other than work clothes for once. Renee and Frohike both groaned. "You have to!" Reyes said, fully intending to bully them into it.

Melissa, Renee and the Gunmen all groaned. Neither one of them liked to dress up much. Melissa took after her father,

and the rest of the Gunmen. "Do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes! Semi-formal!" Reyes got very excited and began making all kinds of plans.

Minutes later, Melissa came down the stairs in a navy blue dress with a light blue ribbon tied to it. Her hair was up

in a french twist, and she had on makeup. Melissa rarely looked elegant like this but at events, she tried to be

daring. "Hello everyone", she said at the foot of the stairs.

"Why didn't you wait till dinner?" demanded Reyes. "You look good though."

"Beautiful," Byers said, correcting Reyes.

Melissa blushed to the roots of her skin when Byers complimented her. "I thought I'd get ready earlier, that way

whoever needs to use the bathroom can use it, and it doesn't hurt to be ready early. Melissa stood next to Byers.

"Okay. I'm going to cook and someone needs to help Frohike and Langly and Byers dress up because they suck at it," Reyes said, bluntly. "Renee, you need to get dressed as well."

Renee rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Are you inviting Scully and Doggett?"

"Yeah! Scully is on her way and so is John," replied Reyes.

Melissa was in the kitchen trying out the latest party food along with Byers. "These are so good," she said trying

some of the cheese cake balls and brownie. Melissa made sure no one was watching them.

Byers laughed and kissed Melissa. "I'm glad you're happy."

Melissa kissed him in return "Food makes me happy, so does family, and most of all you".

Byers smiled. "Good."

Just then, Renee burst into the kitchen, wearing a black tea length dress with a slit up to her thigh and a silver blue sash around her waist. Her hair was down for once, revealing how it cascaded down past her shoulder blades. Plus, she was wearing heels and make-up, something no one had ever seen her in. "I feel ridiculous," she said.

Melissa's eyebrows raised just then. She had never seen her best friend dressed up before and she looked simply

beautiful. Melissa exchanged a look with Byers, he was thinking the same thing. Melissa was the first to speak up.

"You look pretty Renee. Great dress". she said still sampling the food.

Byers stuttered a bit trying to find words. "Beautiful", he said even to Renee. He could say that to his friend

without worrying about Melissa getting jealous. 


End file.
